projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lewis Terrys | Barry Barnsworth | Dylan Chen |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 12 November 2066 | 6 September 2067 | 2 November 2067 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Roland, WC | Mayfair, WC | Rasdon, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 53 seats, 35.36% | 49 seats, 31.94% | 31 seats, 19.69% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 64 | 47 | 30 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 6,366,513 | 4,594,468 | 2,964,365 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 42.61% | 30.75% | 19.84% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 7.25% | 1.19% | 0.15% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Vivienne Clark | Mary Rooks | Rina Cesternino |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 31 May 2069 | 5 April 2068 | 24 December 2068 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Murray, JL | List | Wawanakwa, KT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 4.47% | 5 seats, 2.79% | 4 seats, 2.24% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 5 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 467,665 | 189,755 | 118,037 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 3.13% | 1.27% | 0.79% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.34% | 1.52% | 1.45% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (94):' }| } | }} United (64) }| } | }} Liberal (30) Opposition (56): }| } | }} Conservative (47) }| } | }} Reform (5) }| } | }} Mojang (2) }| } | }} Greens (2) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Electorate map after the election }| } | }} United }| } | }} Conservative }| } | }} Liberal }| } | }} Reform }| } | }} Mojang }| } | }} Greens ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lewis Terrys United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lewis Terrys United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 20 September 2070 to elect the members of the 29th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Lewis Terrys, defeated the opposition Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Barry Barnsworth. The election had similar results to the previous election in 2067. The United Party was reelected to a second term in office with its plurality intact, continuing its coalition agreement with the Liberal Party of Craftia to form government with 94 seats. Results National results } | align="left"| National United Party | align="right"|6,366,513 | align="right"|42.61 | | align="right"| 7.25 | align="right"|51 | align="right"|13 | align="right"|64 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|4,594,468 | align="right"|30.75 | | align="right"| 1.19 | align="right"|32 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|47 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"| Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|2,964,365 | align="right"|19.84 | | align="right"| 0.15 | align="right"|12 | align="right"|18 | align="right"|30 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|467,665 | align="right"|3.13 | | align="right"| 1.34 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"| Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|189,755 | align="right"|1.27 | | align="right"| 1.52 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Greens | align="right"|118,037 | align="right"|0.79 | | align="right"| 1.45 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|116,543 | align="right"|0.78 | | align="right"| 0.28 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|59,765 | align="right"|0.40 | | align="right"| 0.67 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian Party of Craftia | align="right"|16,884 | align="right"|0.11 | | align="right"| 0.02 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Socialist Party of Craftia | align="right"|14,941 | align="right"|0.10 | | align="right"| 0.08 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity Alliance | align="right"|8,367 | align="right"|0.06 | | align="right"| 0.09 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Progressive Party | align="right"|8,068 | align="right"|0.05 | | align="right"| 0.05 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Rise Up Craftia | align="right"|2,689 | align="right"|0.02 | | align="right"| 0.11 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Pirate Party Craftia | align="right"|2,092 | align="right"|0.01 | | align="right"| 0.02 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Bounitch United Party | align="right"|149 | align="right"|0.00 | | align="right"| 0.38 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|14,941,358 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|150 | |} }} }} Results by state } | rowspan="2" align="left"|United | Seats | 10 | 8''' | '''7 | 6''' | '''3 | 1''' | '''7 | 3''' | '''1 | 5''' | '''13 | 64 |- | Votes | 30.06 | 28.10 | 33.93 | 33.31 | 31.83 | 18.52 | 34.03 | 34.20 | 14.79 | 32.60 | 42.61 | 30.15 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Conservative | Seats | 7''' | '''10 | 5''' | '''2 | 1''' | '''4 | 3''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 15 | 47 |- | Votes | 31.88 | 40.26 | 33.11 | 23.59 | 41.24 | 51.15 | 30.18 | 20.37 | 6.74 | 20.55 | 30.75 | 31.44 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Liberal | Seats | 3''' | '''1 | 1''' | '''2 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''2 | 1''' | '''2 | 18 | 30 |- | Votes | 20.16 | 15.97 | 15.75 | 19.95 | 15.73 | 16.99 | 17.74 | 30.89 | 13.86 | 35.88 | 19.84 | 19.45 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Reform | Seats | 1''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 1''' | '''0 | 3''' | '''5 |- | Votes | 8.62 | 3.55 | 6.65 | 2.69 | 2.66 | 4.81 | 4.55 | 4.30 | 22.10 | 0.98 | 3.13 | 5.76 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Mojang | Seats | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 2''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''2 |- | Votes | 1.31 | 0.51 | 2.47 | 8.43 | 0.87 | – | 1.59 | 1.53 | 30.65 | 0.58 | 1.27 | 3.33 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left"|Greens | Seats | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''1 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 0''' | '''0 | 1''' | '''2 |- | Votes | 4.72 | 3.41 | 3.69 | 9.40 | 2.77 | 2.03 | 3.76 | 3.23 | 3.27 | 8.10 | 0.79 | 4.64 |} Seats changing hands } | James Black | Conservative | align="right"|1.71 | align="right"|–5.09 | align="right"|3.38 | Violet Ying | United | width="1%" |- | Canley, AD | | Hubert Tran | Conservative | align="right"|3.59 | align="right"|–3.78 | align="right"|0.19 | Phillip Ma | United | |- | Harrison, BCT | | Sydney Clermont | Liberal | align="right"|0.96 | align="right"|–1.70 | align="right"|0.74 | Tasha Arledge | United | |- | Los Santos, BE | | Alex Lei Weng | Mojang | align="right"|1.37 | align="right"|–9.37 | align="right"|8.00 | Brandon Vega | United | |- | Marylands, JL | | Dean Warwick | Conservative | align="right"|2.11 | align="right"|–6.36 | align="right"|4.25 | Ian Goh | United | |- | Page, WC | | John K. Rocker | Conservative | align="right"|1.37 | align="right"|–2.58 | align="right"|1.21 | Krishna Kavalova | United | |- | Rasdon, JS | | Michelle Shu | Conservative | align="right"|0.02 | align="right"|–5.04 | align="right"|5.02 | Dylan Chen | Liberal | |- | Sarda, AD | | Aaron Reisman | Conservative | align="right"|2.55 | align="right"|–7.44 | align="right"|4.89 | Di Reliford | Liberal | |- | Tierra Robada, BE | | Jones Jones | Conservative | align="right"|7.42 | align="right"|–8.76 | align="right"|1.34 | Katy Fischer | Liberal | |- | Wentworth, BCT | | Dwayne Ives | Conservative | align="right"|1.99 | align="right"|–10.49 | align="right"|9.50 | Ty Deng | Liberal | |} Post-election pendulum List MPs } ! United (13) ! rowspan="16" ! Conservative (15) ! rowspan="19" ! Liberal (18) ! rowspan="4" ! Reform (3) ! ! Mojang (0) ! rowspan="2" ! Greens (1) |- | 1 | Judith Sanchez | Salley Hang | Ralph Sun | Xenia Cai | colspan="2" rowspan="18" | Jeremy Edenham |- | 2 | Carolyn Penner | Evette Reaves | Glen Trapp | Jack Avalon | colspan="2" rowspan="17" |- | 3 | Sean Gilman | Tammy Baird | Laura Farnes | Alej Welch |- | 4 | Mel Reineke | Mia Fleenor | Meridith Langawa | colspan="2" rowspan="15" |- | 5 | Charlie Pickett | Mary Longacre | Phillip Chau |- | 6 | Rose Spaihn | Alexandra Taylor | Tim Vogelsang |- | 7 | Casey Ross | Garrett Hua | Erik Gunnells |- | 8 | Mark Hantu | Leanne Cuppino | Mitchell Su |- | 9 | Catherine Barikirta | Alex Fulford | Edwin Te Puki |- | 10 | Georgia Zhang | Jaclyn Dubinsky | Kate Hadaway |- | 11 | Ronald Li | Walter Belew | Thames Nguyen |- | 12 | Chris Harbour | Nate Adams | George Bui |- | 13 | Sol Ruhl | Julie Huebner | Colin Jin |- | 14 | colspan="2" rowspan="5" | Mandy Makautu | Kevin Cao |- | 15 | Felicia Wang | Jillian Han |- | 16 | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | Brittney Li |- | 17 | Pamela Bonoae |- | 18 | Queenie Chan |} Opinion polling Several research and polling firms conduct polls in relation to voting intentions in the lead-up to the next election. Some of the firms also ask voters whether they are satisfied or dissatisfied with the performance of the leaders of the three main parties, as well as who would be the best Prime Minister. Graphical summary Newspaper endorsements Metropolitan dailies } | Liberal |- | Bankera Sun | | United |- | Bonestan Herald | | United |- | Craftia National Daily | | United |- | KT News | | United |- | Lumina Daily | | Conservative |- | Pallsburg Times | | Conservative |- | The Craftian | | Conservative |- | The Grumbroe Sun | | United |- | The Notchropolis Times | | United |- | Troll City Times | | Conservative |- | West News Daily | | United |- | Wintaro Morning Herald | | Conservative |}